


Weeknights are Hard

by Hyperspacial



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperspacial/pseuds/Hyperspacial
Summary: I got a prompt to write the anniversaries of the LIs, and I really wanted to play in the space of what an MC/Marisol 2 year anniversary would look like. This is assuming that they didn't get engaged after the one year reunion party (which like... Knowing Marisol... 1 year is far too soon and at a reunion party is far too tacky).
Relationships: Marisol/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Weeknights are Hard

MC got home early that night to shower and preen for a bit. She facetimed Chelsea and Priya after her shower, applying makeup carefully while glancing into the phone periodically. ****

“You don’t think she’s going to… You know… Propose?” Priya suggested, gesturing with her spoon and then digging it back into the pint of ice cream sitting in her lap.

“No, she knows better than that,” MC replied, pausing to curl an eyelash before putting the curler down and addressing the camera. “I already told her that I got a ring.”

“Did you go with the cushion cut one you sent pictures of?!” Chelsea excited cut in, “The one with the really lovely halo? I know it was between that and the other one-”

“No I went with the other one, and I’m one hundred percent sure I sent you a picture of it after I got it resized. That’s what made Marisol so suspicious, I was digging through her jewelry to find a ring she still wears to bring it to the jeweler for sizing. She caught me and was all ‘what’s this about? You don’t wear jewelry’”

“So she saw the ring then?” 

“No. She just knew I was shopping around. I told her ‘don’t get any ideas, but if I buy this I need to know I’m going to get to use it and you’re not going to beat me to it.’ And she gave me shit for that, being all ‘I thought I was the man in the relationship’,” MC pointed in the air with her mascara brush.

“She did not!”

“I thought you said the cat was the man in your relationship.”

“Oh, Toaster absolutely is the man. I just told Marisol not to propose because I laid down a chunk of change on the ring. So I don’t think she’s going to propose tonight.”

“But a fancy dinner and a play” Chelsea sang, “anything could happen!”

MC laughed, “I’m just excited to be spending some time with her- you know how busy she gets on weeknights. And all the weekend matinee performances were sold out.”

“It’ll be lovely regardless,” Priya added.

After hyping herself up for an hour, MC hung up on the girls ten minutes before Marisol was supposed to get home. She grinned and sat in the living room, in her slinky evening dress that was Marisol’s favorite color. She sat there until it was an hour past their dinner reservation before calling to cancel with the restaurant. It was another fourty five minutes before Marisol called.

“Hey love,” MC answered, “where you at?”

“Listen, MC, I’m so sorry. I know- I’m so so, so terribly sorry. You can hate me for this. I just- Our deposition ran long and then the hearing we had later in the day went poorly so our senior partner wanted us to run more research and-”

“It’s okay, I know it’s your busy season.” MC couldn’t keep the disappointment out of her voice, twisting her ankle within the strappy heels she’d purchased specifically for tonight.

“No, but that’s not a good excuse. I’m sorry. I know, it’s our anniversary and we made all these plans-”

“It’s okay Marisol. We knew it falling on a weeknight was going to be hard to schedule around. Are you going to be done any time soon?”

Marisol hesitated before answering, “I’ve just fallen down a rabbithole and if we don’t get the brief ready to submit as soon as-”

“Then it’s okay. Finish what you’re working on.”

“... Are you sure?”

“Yes,” MC reached out and pulled some hair pins out, “we’ll do something special this weekend.”

“But you wanted to go see Daughter and it’s sold out for the weekend-”

“It’s okay, darling. The show’s already started. You’ll just have to owe me one, okay?”

Marisol took a deep breath, “Ok. I’ll make it up to you I swear. I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

After hanging up, MC drifted to the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror for a bit, unsure if she wanted to cry or yell angrily. She instead just silently got into the shower, scrubbing at her face under the water. She didn’t cry when she got out either, just quietly got ready for bed and crawled in.

It was well past 11 o’clock when Marisol let herself in through the front door. She left her briefcase in their living room chair, pausing to pull out a square of paper, and kicked off her heels. Walking into the bedroom, the lights were off and she could just barely make out the sleeping figure on the bed.

“MC?” Marisol quietly said, to no response. She quietly walked over and gently placed her hand on what she though was her girlfriend’s shoulder, “MC?”

When MC didn’t respond, Marisol gently shook her shoulder until she heard grumbling.

“What- What the hell?” MC moaned, “What time is it?”

“It’s almost midnight, do you mind if I turn on the light?” Marisol walked over and hit the switch before waiting for an answer.

“What? No! Aaaargh,” MC quickly clamped the pillow over her face, groaning into it. 

“Sorry I just want to read something.”

MC’s voice was muffled through the pillow, “What could you possibly want to read at midnight in MY bedroom.”

“I wanted to read this over dinner but you know, I suck.”

MC groaned again and pulled her head away, squinting in the light. 

Marisol awkwardly stood over the bed, unfolding the sheet of paper. It was gridded notebook paper, the kind that MC recognized as having been torn from Marisol’s diary. Despite the jagged edges, the paper appeared to have been neatly folded many times, into different sized squares, and didn’t flatten as Marisol clutched it. Looking up at her, MC noticed a small wavering in her lip.

“You’re not going to pop the question, are you? I already told you I wanted to be the first-”

“No. I’m not-”

“Oh good, you must be ready to give your book report then.”

“What?” Marisol shook her head in surprise, with that puzzled look that MC so adored.

“Well get on with it then- the last time I read off of paper like this was in grade school. What did you prepare this time, Charlotte’s Web?”

“You absolute asshole,” Marisol was laughing now, her nervousness seemingly shattered. “No, no, listen. I just- I want to tell you something and I know I get bogged down in details a lot. But I want to talk about the big picture- I want to- Why are you laughing at me?”

“I’m not laughing at you I’m laughing with you.”

“You most certainly are not!”

“It’s goofy, just like you. You’re goofy. I love you.” MC was grinning ear to ear, her hands clasped in front of her fact. “Let’s hear it.” 

Marisol shot a glare at MC before taking a breath and lifting the paper once more. “I’m so used to everything in my being life certain- I have to finish school in a specific way so I can get a specific type of job and when I get that specific type of job there are boxes to check off and I- well, you get it. I’ve always liked that, that I could plan where I was going and know what I needed to get there. But I couldn’t plan for you.”

“Aw babe, are you practicing your wedding vows!”

“Leave it out, MC. I’m trying to,” She brushed her eyes and found they were teary. 

“Aw, darling are you-”

“Yes I’m crying, okay?” Marisol shot back, “I’m crying because you won’t let me get through this!” MC leaned back and mimed closing her lips with a zipper. 

“Alright I’ll be quiet. Go on then.” 

Marisol rolled her eyes, “will you, or are you just going to take the piss-”

“No, I’ll be good.” 

Marisol exhaled loudly, once again nodding her head, seemingly getting back into character. “I have to finish school in a specific way so I can get a specific type of job- no I’ve read that already haven’t I? See, you’ve got me all thrown off.”

MC started to open her mouth to encourage her before Marisol begane reading again, “I couldn’t plan for you. I went sent in an audition for Love Island because I thought it’d a convenient way to meet someone that wouldn’t cut into school, and that once the summer was over I could go back to my life and have them for when I had time… You forced me to make time, though. You wormed your way in and wouldn’t leave and I can’t thank you enough for that. It’s not that you weren’t willing to wait for me- you’re patient with me every day.”

She glanced up over her paper to make sure you were still watching and commented, “hell, you’re patient with me showing up late and waking you up.”

MC nodded, and Marisol turned back towards the page, “but you forced me to let you in well past just a few months on a silly tv show. Through everything, I’ve never felt more uncertain of anything in my life. I didn’t know where we were going or how to do it and you make me feel so flustered all of the time. I hate feeling out of sorts but with you- I don’t mind. I mind, but just not badly. I adore how spontaneous you are, and how you always seem to find brightness in every dumb mistake or misstep.”

“I don’t know if you remember that weekend we went down to Dover to see the white cliffs. And we brought our King Lear manuscripts. And it was a disaster because it rained so hard- we were soaked to the bone and I was trying to keep my copy dry under my dress. And you just laughed. I wanted to go home and give up and say it wasn’t as spectacular as it should’ve been but you just threw your arms up and head back and spun in the rain. And I remember feeling like an absolute fool because people were looking at us and here you were having fun and I was miserable. But then, like a lightbulb went off, I realized I could be having fun too.”

“You did look properly miserable-” MC started to cut in, then stopped when Marisol looked up at her smiling.

“You do that for me, every day. Everything always feels like an embarrassing mistake, but I don’t have to endure it anymore. I can just enjoy everything, like you do. With you.” 

Marisol put down the paper on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed. MC drew back slightly, still not certain that she wasn’t planning to propose.

“I know we’ve talked about maybe getting married or just not making it a big thing or whatever, but I love you, MC. More than I’ve loved anyone in my life. This year has been the best interruption of my plans, and I could’ve never found it without you pushing me into it. I know all that zodiac stuff that you and Lottie are so into is rubbish, but you’re a stubborn taurus and-”

“Aw babe you remembered!”

“I- of course I did. I just- ah, we’ve gotten off topic again. Like I said, I’m not proposing or anything, I just want to be with you forever and I love you very much. I’m very thankful you came into my life.”

“And you’re not proposing?”

“I’m not proposing.”

MC rolled to the other side of the bed and stood, walking towards their closet.

“And you better not be either!” Marisol called, stopping her in her tracks. Without taking a step or putting her hands down, MC pivoted, “why not?”

“Because that was my speech and you have to think of your own!”

“But you teed up the ball so nicely I thought I’d just knock it out of the park.”

“That’s not even the same- no. I will not be proposed to in our bedroom after I did all the heavy lifting.” 

MC sighed loudly and sarcastically before dropping her hands and climbing back on the bed. She wrapped her arms around Marisol and kissed her neck lightly.

“I love you too, darling. I remember how lucky I am to have you every day, even if you leave coffee mugs in the sink for two weeks-”

“Shit I meant to clean those when I got home-”

“Come to bed with meeeee,” MC whined, reclining back and trying to pull Marisol down with her. Marisol followed her, turning to kiss her lightly. “I’m still in my suit and I haven’t taken off my makeup.”

“I don’t careeee,” MC continued trying to kiss Marisol as she sat back up then stood to the side of the bed. She followed her up to a sitting position but refused to leave the warm blankets again. 

“I’ve got to take off my face or I’ll break out horribly. You can wait another ten minutes.”

“No I caaaan’t,” MC grumbled as she fell back on the bed. Marisol padded off to the bathroom, and MC’s eyelids started to get heavy once more. 

“MC?” Marisol loudly said, standing in the doorway of the bathroom. The light inside illuminated her silhouette, and MC sleepily glanced over. Marisol continued to brush her teeth for a moment, then said “Are you still awake?” around the toothbrush.

“Yeah, you kinda shouted my name.”

If MC could see Marisol’s face she’d notice her wicked smirk.

“If you ever propose to me after coming home late and not so much as making me dinner, I’ll say no.”

“What-” MC sat up to protest, still not fully awake.

“I want something with a little extravagance, something my parents are going excitedly repeat to their friends.”

“That’s not fair-”

“No, it’s not. But if you want to marry me I suppose you’ll do what it takes.” Marisol said, leaning against the door frame in a sultry manner before turning and walking back into the bathroom. MC couldn’t help but laugh to herself as she laid back down.


End file.
